prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (February 21, 2017)
The February 21, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Citizens Business Bank Arena in Ontario, California on February 21, 2017. Summary Originally scheduled to battle on Raw, The Brian Kendrick unleashed his fury on Akira Tozawa, leaving him decimated inside Los Angeles’ STAPLES Center following a Captain's Hook and walking away before the match even started. Kendrick has felt slighted after attempting to create an alliance and mentorship with Tozawa, only for the Japanese Superstar to tell The Man with a Plan that he doesn't like him. This of course, led to Kendrick's actions on Raw and their match on WWE 205 Live. When the opening bell sounded, Tozawa wasted no time unleashing his rage on Kendrick. The Japanese Superstar was relentless in his offense. Kendrick was unable to counter any attack by The Stamina Monster until he managed to drive his opponent's head into the ring post. Although Kendrick enjoyed a wave of momentum, Tozawa battled back, sending his opponent to the outside of the ring. Looking like he was in full control of the match, Tozawa stunned Kendrick with a suicide dive, using his head as a battering ram. However, The Man with a Plan ingeniously managed to tie Tozawa's foot in the ropes under the ring apron to win by count-out. Following the contest, Kendrick showed no remorse for his actions – knowing he must win by any cost — and ensured that he was not done teaching Tozawa a lesson. Looking to rebound following a loss to a returning Rich Swann last week on WWE 205 Live, Noam Dar focused his attention on rising star Mustafa Ali. The Scottish Supernova and Chicago-native battled earlier this year in a highly-competitive contest which saw Ali emerge victorious. Well aware of Ali's prowess inside the squared circle, Dar wisely tried to keep his opponent grounded and every time Ali struck with a fast-paced offense, The Scottish Supernova would escape the ring. Following a handful of retreats, Ali brought the WWE Universe to their feet by leaping over the official to the outside, taking out Dar. The Scottish competitor soon rebounded and targeted his opponent's arms with various holds and strikes. Displaying his resilience, Ali fought back and the Crusierweights battled back and forth. As Ali ascended the turnbuckle, The Scottish Supernova managed to kick his opponent's legs out from under him, driving him face-first into the ring post. Seizing the opportunity to strike, Dar executed an impactful knee strike to score a hard-fought victory. Following the WWE Fastlane contract signing on Raw, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville didn't take kindly to Gentleman Jack Gallagher's tea offering, which resulted in a brawl between the two Superstars. With his trusty umbrella William the Third at his side, Gallagher was able to fend off The King of the Cruiserweights. However, the No. 1 contender to the WWE Cruiserweight Championship battled with Tony Nese – a Superstar with similar strength, agility and physical stature as Neville. The Premier Athlete and Gallagher have grappled on WWE 205 Live before, but outside interference resulted in a No Contest. Early in the contest, Nese countered Gallagher's unorthodox in-ring style the best way he knew how – pure strength. The No. 1 contender to the WWE Cruiserweight Championship struggled to mount any offense against the purely brutish battle strategy of The Premier Athlete. Displaying his incredible resilience, Gallagher mustered the gusto to execute his patented headbutt to swing the pendulum back in his favor. The two competitors continued to battle – Nese proving himself to be more than a formidable test for the English gentleman before he faces Neville at WWE Fastlane. After a tense and vicious struggle in the corner of the ring, Gallagher executed a belly-to-back superplex to leave his opponent reeling. Seizing the opportunity, a perfectly executed running dropkick delivered the final blow and awarded Gallagher the win. Results ; ; *The Brian Kendrick defeated Akira Tozawa by Count Out (5:43) *Noam Dar defeated Mustafa Ali (7:42) *Jack Gallagher defeated Tony Nese (10:01) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 2.21.17 205 Live.1.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.2.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.3.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.4.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.5.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.6.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.7.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.8.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.9.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.10.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.11.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.12.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.13.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.14.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.15.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.16.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.17.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.18.jpg 2.21.17 205 Live.19.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #13 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #13 at WWE.com * 205 Live #13 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events